Clara and Her Doctor
by ClaraNotADalek
Summary: "He's just perfect. Too perfect. Why does he make me fall in love, even when I don't know him at all?" Clara Oswald and 11. M for a reason. Also, the things at the very beginning in bold italics are things that Clara thinks each time she sees him. PLEASE REVEIW! :)
1. Chapter 1: Instincts and Other Things

**_He's just perfect. Too perfect. He doesn't make me sad anytime, anywhere. Why does he make me fall in love?_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. Except for a Sonic and some posters.**

* * *

"Doctor, why are we leaving so soon? We've only just arrived!" I was being pulled by the hand through the crowded streets of the huge city moon of Ictheliar, which sustained a population of 10,000,000 with the surface space for only 10,000. He pushed through a band of laughing humanoid jellyfish-sloth crossover creatures, who spoke with a mixture of _zap_ and strange creaking noises. I stepped on one's tentacles, and ran away as I got hissed at. We ducked underneath a fallen bridge, and as he unlocked the TARDIS doors, he stated boldly, "Well, Clara, I never imagined that this place would become so dull and boring. It used to have a waterslide that went up to the first level of the atmosphere, and now there's only… smelly buildings!" I sighed. "Can we go to a place that isn't a planet? How about… A supernova, or a star cluster, or the brink of a black hole? I want to see something that will make me want to…" He looked at me, still listening, wanting to know the ending to my sentence. "Well?" I shook my head. "Never mind…" He shrugged, but I saw the faintest hint of red on his face. He was blushing?

"Well, Clara Oswald, I believe that I have just the thing for you." He turned on his heel, flipping switches and pressing buttons, and the TARDIS jolted, and we set off into space and time, me not knowing where he'd take me. The TARDIS stopped as soon as it had gone, and the Doctor put his hands over my eyes. "No peeking. You're the first human in the universe to see this, Clara," I heard the doors open, and when he dropped his hands away, I gasped.

In front of me, seventeen planets were aligned, casting a strange blue light on everything it touched. I was at a loss for words. "I… It's beautiful…" He hugged me, and whispered, "You are the same; Unique, beautiful, and the first person I've ever seen with this version of me who I truly and thoroughly adore." At his compliment, my heart skipped a beat. "You… You really mean it, Doctor?" He pulled me even closer. "Why would I say anything else?" I turned around to face him, bringing my left hand up to touch his face. "Doctor…Why did you choose me?" He leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "Because you're special, Clara. You're my impossible girl, the one and only beautiful Clara Oswald." The next moment, I was kissing him, clutching his brown hair in my fists, pulling my body closer to his. It caught him by surprise, and when the initial shock vanished, he was holding my waist, kissing me with equal strength and passion.

I broke away, and grabbed his bowtie. "Doctor, come on." He closed the doors, picked me up, and carried me to my bedroom. I hastily unbuttoned my dress front, kicked off my ballet flats. His own clothes were gone in what seemed like a second, and his hands were around me, moving up and down my back, up my neck, over my shoulders. I tried to breathe, but my nose was unable to work due to the stress and feelings in my body. I gasped, "Wait, wait!" I broke away from his lips, and was breathing heavier than I ever had in my entire life. My hair was knotted, my skin hot, and my face burning with embarrassment, but I was not sure why. He stepped tome, and proceeded to kiss my neck instead. "Clara, my little human and breathless Clara." His voice was muffled in the skin of my throat, and I held onto the back of his head." I think that you make me breathless. Every single bloody time you hold my hand, or hold my face, or even touch me, Doctor, I just... I can't seem to catch a single wisp of air." He chuckled. "I've noticed. If I let go, I hear you sort of choke up, and then start breathing again. AT first, I thought it was just the sights. But I noticed it when you were with me in the Heart of the TARDIS, and when I kissed your hand, you stopped." I suddenly became aware that I was naked, and flung a sheet over my body. "Oh, my stars. Did we nearly just... Did we almost shag just now?" He shrugged. "I think so." I was horrified. We had almost shagged, and I didn't know next to nothing about him! "God, what do you even do to me?" I cried, sitting on my bed and digging my nails into my scalp. "Every single time I look at you, I can't help but feel like...like shagging you, no matter where we are, is just the right thing! Why do you have to be so damn _perfect,_ Doctor?!"

* * *

A.N. Well, here's the first chapter of hopefully many! I can't help but feel like Moffat should develop their relationship before Matt leaves. Hope you all loved this first part!


	2. Chapter 2: For Real This Time

_**I know he can't help being as amazing and beautiful as he is, but how come everything in my life is now rotating around him? A complete stranger who I am desperately in love with?**_

**There is a small reference to Torchwood. See if you can spot it and leave a review of the answer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Why are you so damn _perfect_?!" I said, making my head spin with all of the reasons as to why I even loved the Doctor in the first place. "You love him because he's smart. Because he's handsome. Because he's everything you could ever want. Because he'll be there for you." When I looked up to apologize, he wasn't there, neither were his clothes. I dug my eyes into my palms as I felt the tears coming. "I am so bloody stupid! You love him! You fucking LOVE HIM!" I began to cry, sitting there on my bed, with only the sheet still covering my body. I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"Clara, you are strong. Strong and impossible. You're _his_ impossible girl. You fucked it up, sure, but there will be another chance. If you get breathless, remember that you have lungs and a functioning nasal passage. Just…make sure you don't make the same mistake."

I sighed, and put my underwear back on, my dress, and ballet flats. I went into my bathroom, and brushed my long brown hair into a neat ponytail, adding some perfume to my neck found in the medicine cabinet. The perfume glowed golden, and gave off a sort of fruity and tropical scent, which seemed almost intoxicating, attractive, and seductive.

I walked out of my room, which was just outside the control room. The Doctor was leaning on the console, his head facing the control panel, his eyes cast downward. I was the one to break the strange silence. "Doctor, I'm sorry about how I reacted. I was just super nervous. You understand, right?" He nodded, and smiled. "Clara, I do understand. I was…well, to be honest, I was nervous, as well."

I sauntered to his side, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "We can try to soon. Is that good with y…" I was stopped in mid-sentence by the Doctor kissing me again, but this time, actually tore my dress open. I remembered the voice in my head, and repeated to myself, "Don't fuck it up, Clara, don't you break his hearts again." It worked, and we ended up going so impatiently, we shagged on the console. Talk about mind-blowing.

* * *

"I didn't know that you could do that so well, Doctor." We were in my bed, my head resting on his bare chest while his arms were wrapped around me. "Me, neither. I last did that nearly 700 years ago." I shifted, and looked into his eyes. They spoke that it was true. "So…you've not had a shag in seven centuries? I'm the second person?" He nodded. "Again, my beautiful, special, and amazing impossible girl." I got out of bed, pulling a nightshirt over my head and naked body.

"D'you want a cuppa? I was going to make some." He got up as well, and my eyes were momentarily distracted by his greatest, and his best asset. "Clara? I'm up here…" I shook my head, and smiled. "Sorry, yes?" He grinned "I know it's fantastic, but because you didn't hear, I'd like some Earl Grey." I nodded and went into the kitchen, and while making the tea, thought to myself,"I think I can get used to this."

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading! Two chapters in a day is impressive for me. Please review and, if you want, give me suggestions for the future, and who knows? Maybe I'll use yours! Next chapter might come as soon as tomorrow morning or noon (Pacific Time) so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Journey Turns Sour

_**Whenever he's around me, I can't help but think, "How did I get so lucky?"**_

**Here's Chapter 3, as promised! Still own nothing of Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Clara, hurry up! I'm getting impatient! Maybe I'll just leave without you…" I ran out of Angie and Artie's house, where I had been for my week, and would now leave to go and travel with the Doctor for another week. "No! Stop!" I dashed straight through the TARDIS doors, and into the Doctor's outstretched arms, where he picked me up and swung me in a circle. "Clara, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Even though it was just a few minutes for me." I kissed him hard and long for the days I had missed his lips. "It was an actual week for me, though. I _really _missed you. All of you…" I kissed him again to show how much I meant it.

He continued to hold onto me, eventually only holding my waist. I pulled away slowly, smiling. "Doctor?" "Yes, Clara?" I looked up at his face, and put a hand over his cheek. "Answer me this. Are we _together_? As in serious together?" He stroked my face with his thumb, trailing his pointer finger over my lips, and nodded. "Yes. We are. So, where do you want to go?" I thought, and could only think of "anywhere but Earth." He flipped switches, clicked buttons, and pulled a lever, and we were off.

I was too excited to wait for him, and when I stepped out of the doors, was astonished. The planet we had landed on was only jungle, with a pale blue sky dominated by a huge green sun, which strangely lit up everything here like back home. There were no clouds, but all around, animals chittered, cawed, or even howled. The tree nearest to us had vines hanging all the way down to the ground from their branches at the very top, and I saw small and large green and blue monkey-like creatures climbing up the long lines to a huger nest at an invisible point. But I felt uneasy, like something was watching us from a distance.

"Doctor, I think something's staring at me." He looked all around him. "I think…I think we should get back in the TARDIS. GO!" As soon as he closed and locked the door, hundreds of claws scratched furiously at the blue wood, and terrifying snarls made me shake. The Doctor made us leave, and he grumbled, "Those things used to be extinct. Those were native to my planet, but I think some got off. It used to be safe here. I don't think we'll come back."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three on Wednesday morning, as promised! Sorry they're so short...I think there'll be some more Snog Box moments in the next one, so please, please leave suggestions! I'll use the best one, maybe even two, and give those people credit!**


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering To Write

_**Whenever I'm alone, he's there. Whenever I'm sad, he cheers me up. Whenever I want him, he'll help me out. He is my everything.**_

**Here is the fourth chapter. Hope it goes well!**

* * *

I needed to find some way to let out my feelings. The Doctor had taken me to hundreds of places during our designated week together, and had also shagged me more times than I could recall. A journal would be easily read by the prying eyes of Angie, and a laptop hacked by her brother just as fast. I looked around the room that I lived in (really their attic) to try and find something I could use. And then I remembered.

**Two Days Earlier, at a market on the planet Terraria.**

_The Doctor gives me a handful of coins, and says, "We both buy a gift for each other, alright?" I nod. "After we buy it, we'll meet up over at the TARDIS. Deal?" I hold out my hand, which he grasps in a warm shake. "Deal." We set off in different directions, and when I can no longer see him, hurry to one stand that has caught my eye. Covered with various objects, from keys to locks, from necklaces to compacted stars, I pick out four things; A silver key that I get engraved with my name and his own in Gallifreyan, a heart lock that changes colours every minute, a small piece of rock that was apparently a part of his planet, and a book that contained a handwritten list of every single place in the universe._

_After buying everything and putting it all in a bag (The book I put in a backpack) I walk back to the TARDIS, and there he is leaning on the doorway, his hair in his face, legs crossed, as handsome as I had ever seen him with clothes on. He grins when I reach him, and he snaps, the doors flying open. I grab his hand and bring him into the kitchen. "I got you these." He looks overjoyed, and at the book, laughs. "I remember writing this. Back home." He stares at the cover for a bit, and then jumps back into reality. "I bought you, Clara, a few things for when the kids poke in your room." He hands me a blank book with "My Life on the TARDIS" painted in gold on the cover, with a place to keep a lock on the side that opens, a golden lock, and a blue box painted to look like the TARDIS. "I didn't buy the box," he says, "It was in the library. You alone can open it; I set it to open to your fingerprints." He picked up the lock. "This opens only when you say your name. Only to your voice." He then dug a hand into his trouser pockets, and proceeded to bring up a golden key. "Keep this with you," he tells me, placing the key into my palm. "It's a key to the TARDIS."_

I find the box, open it, then the lock on the book. I write about our journeys, the Dalek I defeated with nothing but a downed power line in water, the times we made love in the many rooms the endless TARDIS held, the way I had cried from happiness when he asked me to marry him, when I had flung myself onto his chest, fallen backwards, and we had done it slow, just to feel it all as long as possible. And how we could do it all again. After all, a week can last forever in the TARDIS. Because in there, time never stays in a line. It's wibbly-wobbly. And is also the best thing in the universe.

* * *

**That is another chapter crossed off! So the story makes more sense, each chapter will be most likely Clara's week with and without the Doctor, if not just a little thing like this one. Anyways, stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Time

_**I swear to God, we don't go a single minute without holding hands, saying I love you, or sharing a kiss here and there. I love the Doctor more than anyone in the Universe.**_

**AN.: Okay, so just ahead of time, I think that this one will become a shag box chapter. It's actually based off a dream I had a bit ago… **

**Stupid fantasies. Anyway, here is the fifth chapter!**

I wasn't alone. I kept telling myself that in the darkness of my bedroom in the TARDIS, and I really wasn't alone; The Doctor was sleeping beside me, or what I thought was sleeping. He suddenly sat up, clutching me tightly. I try to calm him down, but he was breathing in hyperventilating heaves, saying over and over again, "She's still alive. She's still alive. Clara's still alive." I rubbed his back, and he leaned his head on my shoulder, still breathing like a person who had just lived through Hell and back, which I knew he had all his life.

I combed his hair through my fingers, and he started speaking.

"I had a nightmare, Clara. We were on Gallifrey. And I was about to do the worst thing I've ever done. I was about to destroy my people before anything else could go wrong. We ran into the TARDIS, but you fell as we left, and fell back onto Gallifrey, just as the explosion happened, and I felt like a part of me died, like I wouldn't feel happy ever again…" I shushed him. "It's okay. That was hundreds of years ago. You don't have to suffer about it anymore. It happened, and when we dwell in the past, we won't ever be able to look towards the present. Okay?" He nodded. "Okay…" He stared at me for a few minutes, not even moving from his position on my heart, and I felt like he was just listening to the human heartbeat that was now a part of his forever. I tried to move, but he just held me fast, not letting my body budge. "No. I just…I need to hear it a bit more." He kept his ear there for a while, and when he was satisfied about my steady beat, kissed the area over the vital part of me that kept him sane. "I've been travelling with humans for years, but I've never been able to hear this with an ear." I laughed. "I'd never need to guess the way your face looked." He held onto the back of my head and brought my lips down to his, my hand going to his cheek. Our lips started going quicker and harder together, and soon he was bringing my tank top over my head as I hurriedly got him undressed.

Once that part was over in a minute, I straddled his lap, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. We both gasped; even though we did it hundreds of times, each time felt better and better. I was dying, going up, higher, higher, up to the sky, up past stars, past galaxies and universes. I came back down with the speed of a falling meteor, and crashed back down screaming out his name. The euphoria was huge; we were shaking for minutes, hours. Time was nothing to us. It was just me holding him to the solid ground, and he was keeping me from going insane. It was always moments like these little things that made me think that destiny wasn't all rubbish, that maybe we had been brought together in just that way.

I remembered something he had told me long before, when I was little. "I lost somebody. Twice." And I had asked, "Did you love them?" He had laughed, and replied, "I guess I did. I just didn't have the time." I knew he had been talking about me.

The Doctor stirred, and I rolled off of him, landing on my back. He got out of my bed, and before going back to the console room, kissed me, and said, "Good night, Clara." I grabbed his hand with amazing speed, and he turned around. I felt like he wasn't staring at my body like he used to, like I had. We looked into each other's faces, reading each contour. I sat up on my knees and kissed him hand. "You are mine, Doctor. I want to tell you that. You are mine, and I am forever endlessly and hopelessly yours." I saw his eyes shine, and he hugged me, kissing my shoulder gently. "I know. I have been since the second you ran away with me."

After he left my bedroom, I got up, putting my robe on to cover up my naked body. Standing up on my feet, I felt my legs wobble. "Bloody hell, no wonder I felt shaky." I stepped carefully into the bathroom opposite my door, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy, fly-aways making me look as if I had been electrocuted. My skin was shining with sweat, my lips red, and five dark red marks all along my collarbone and neck. I touched one, which was just on the crook of my neck. I grinned. It was over the spot where another had been just days earlier.

**Well, there it is, the FIFTH CHAPTER! I am so happy people were asking for more, I really appreciated it! I might not be able to update until Monday, so just stay ready. I'll try to make the next one really good! Thanks again! **


	6. Chapter 6: Real Life Barges In

**_I totally forgot about my bodily functions during those times in the TARDIS. I guess that I should have noticed after 200. That I wasn't cramping, not needing to buy anything. That I wasn't getting my period. And I realised only when it became obvious._**

**Okay, can anyone predict what this is about? I hope the thought Clara has is a bit of foreshadowing… I think it's a bit obvious.**

**But I just had to do this, seeing how often they shag, it had to happen at some point. So, yeah. Hope you guys like this**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH LOVE! (Not meaning to sound creepy.)**

* * *

I was bothered one morning, while it was my week at Angie and Artie's house, standing in the shower. I couldn't put my finger on it; just knew something wasn't right. I said to myself, "Clara, calm down, it's nothing. You're fine. Everything is normal. Everything is no…" My eyes rested on a package that had never been opened, on that obviously should have. I stood there, frozen on the spot, water drenching me and getting into my unhinged mouth and widened eyes. "No. No, no, no, no, no. That's…that's…" I couldn't say the word impossible, because that word was completely irrelevant in my situation. "That's utterly possible. Can't be impossible. Shit." I slowly looked down, and noticed what I had been dreading.

I small bump in my middle, the place that the child of the Doctor was growing. I cursed him, loudly, and then apologized. And then I cried. Not quietly, not in the place I was in. I screamed.

Angie ran in. "Clara, what the bloody hell are you screaming about?!" I couldn't speak, only point to the package. She looked at it then back at me. "So? It's not opened! You had it last month, Cla…" Her face changed, realising why I was crying, why I was pointing, why I looked like I had eaten a large chicken. She backed up. "Oh God…Oh my God…" She backed into a wall, and I turned off the water. I still could hardly see her as she handed me a towel. I tried to talk, but my voice broke, and I could only manage to say in a broken voice, "Angie…" She held her arms out, and I fell into them. I was being comforted by a thirteen year old. She understood the gravity of the situation, how my life would be affected, how hers, her brothers, her fathers, everyone's. She held my hand. "Come on, Soufflé Girl. You know, the soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe. Maybe, just _maybe_, the kid's a part of it. The soufflé's your life. Don't let the soufflé burn this time."

She sat me down on the toilet seat, and got me my pyjamas. "You are going to have a rest day. Art and I will keep you company. I'll tell him you got sick, and so you have to stay in bed cos you can't get out of bed. I'll call The Doctor, and you can tell him." I stumbled blindly up the stairs, not even caring that my hair was still dripping. I fell face first onto my bed, and cried.

"I'm not ready, Angie! I'm only 24! I don't know anything about him except that I love him! That's all! What am I supposed to do, Angie!? He's not human! What'll happen when it's born? What if I can't do it, Angie? What if I just break?" I heard another voice that wasn't Angie's. "Because, Clara, because you are the Impossible Girl who can do impossible things. My impossible Clara Oswald. Who can do absolutely anything." I jumped up and hugged the Doctor so hard, he had to tap me and gasp, "Lungs, Clara!" I slapped him across the cheek and shouted, "YOU BLOODY, STUPID BEAUTIFUL IDIOT!" I slapped him again. "YOU ARE JUST SO STUPID, BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I slapped him again before hugging him again, saying quickly, "I'm sorry I slapped you, love. I only found out today." He kissed me. "You will be fine. We will be fine. I promise."

**Well, there is the sixth. Hope it's to your liking! (That's…I'm never saying that again.) Anywaaaay, please revieeew! **


	7. Chapter 7: Wondering About the Future

**_I think it's weird, life changing in a way so new, you don't even know how to speak. But if The Doctor is your husband, he'll always help you. He helped me after some small issues._**

* * *

**So, here is a chapter that I dreamed up last night. I just love it! Hope you all do, as well.**

* * *

"Doctor, I've already told you, blue is NOT a gender neutral colour!" The Doctor and I were painting the nursery room the TARDIS had provided, and our contrasting colours, my yellow and his TARDIS blue, had met at the exact middle. "And I've told you, Clara, that TARDIS blue is a colour boys and girls like!" I shook my head. "Well, on Earth, it's yellow. No arguments. I'm the one who's pregnant, not you."

He started to paint over the yellow. "No. Blue." I painted a line of yellow over his side. "Not blue. Yellow." He attacked my old shirt with the blue, painting a streak over my stomach. "Blue!" I got his own shirt. "Yellow!" "Blue!" "YELLOW!" In minutes, we were putting our hands in the paint buckets, rubbing paint on each other's hair, face, and clothes. At the end, we were laughing our heads off; His hair was now blonde, mine blue. He sighed. "Okay. You win. Yellow." I kissed him on the lips, the only area not affected. "No. You deserve the blue. Blue." He hugged me. "I think we need to get this all washed off." I smiled, and pulled him to the bathroom. "I think we should."

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. My mind was wide awake, but my eyes were exhausted. But I kept on thinking the same question over and over again; "What colour will the walls be, when it's born?" I sat up, and sighed. My head was heavy with sleep deprivation, but also not. My limbs ached, but at the same time, were just fine. I grumbled to myself, "I hate this. Not you, my sweet, just what I have to have happen before you get here." I stood up out of bed, and stretched. After putting on my mum's old University of London sweatshirt and my own UL shorts, and went into the console room, leaning on the main control panel.

"Alright, you're a really smart machine, yeah?" The TARDIS beeped melodically. "And you can scan things pretty accurately too, I suppose…" She repeated the noise. I looked up at the still circles of Gallifreyan symbols, the lights that were turned almost off. "So, I have a question. About the baby." She was quiet, waiting. "I want to know… if it'll be a boy or girl." I brought the screen in front of me, and stared at it until something came up.

"Heart beats: Four. Number of children: Two. Genders: Male and Female. There." I laughed uneasily. "I don't think that two children would have 4 heart beats." On the screen; "Time Lords have 2 hearts, Clara. They're half Time Lord and half Human. What would you expect?" I sighed loudly. "Is it going to be as long as it normally would? Nine months?" She made another yes noise. I groaned. "Nine bloody months carrying two kids. Great." I stopped. "But wait, now we won't have to change the colour of the whole room, just one side!" I realised how happy I was over this one aspect. "Okay, Clara, you need to sleep before you act any more stupid than you already are." The TARDIS made another sound like a laugh. I ignored her, and went back to bed, my mind finally at ease.

* * *

**There is chapter number 7! I'm sick today, so I might be able to update more. Hope you liked this one! The next one is where Angie and Artie find out. I'm really excited about it! As always, leave a review or two, or an idea, and I might use it and give you credit! J**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the Maitland Boys

**_Somehow, I couldn't really figure out how to say it, so the Doctor did that for me._**

**Here is chapter 8! Wow, I am just zooming through this! Two more till chapter 10. I still can't believe it!**

**If this chapter isn't all that fantastic, it's because I'm really slow today. Bloody cold, making my chapter shite. (Lol, anglopheniac.) Anyways, here is chapter number EIGHT!**

* * *

Angie, Artie and their father were sitting in the living room of their house, me sitting across from the sofa. I was nervous; all attempts at small talk had utterly failed and caused only an awkward silence to occur. I fumbled with the hem of my shirt, staring down at my now slightly larger middle, where the twins had grown. They were now a month old. George was the first one to really speak. "Alright, Clara, we're all here. What did you want to talk to us about?" I looked at Angie, who smiled and nodded. "I'd like to take about seven months off at the end of September, so after the next month."

George stared at me. "Why will you be gone for such a long time, exactly?" I took in a very deep breath. "Because I'm…I'm…I…" I looked to Angie again, and she shrugged, mouthing, "Have your husband say it!" The Doctor charged into the room, and said, "Who called me?" Angie looked up at him. "Doctor, can you please tell Dad about why Clara is leaving? Artie, too?" He nodded. "Ah… Well, you two, I'll explain it very shortly. A lonely Time Lord and an impossible Human love each other very much." I was petrified; out of all million ways to say 'my wife is gonna have a baby!' he had gone with the most humiliating! George turned a bright red. "Oh…Okay then…that was a bit t.m.i. Well, in that case, yes, Clara you can have your maternity leave. I never thought I'd have to say that…" I got up and hugged the three of them "Thank you, so much! It's just that when they're born…"

The Doctor broke in. "Wait a minute, did you just use a plural?" I nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain it very shortly; the TARDIS scanned and told me. Four hearts, two kids, boy and girl." He grabbed my hands and smiled my favourite smile; the one like a little boy who had just found out that he would be going on an adventure. "Two?" I squealed with him. "YEAH!" George cleared his throat. "Hang on, two kids and _four heart beats_?!" I bit my lip. Angie said, "Dad, the Doctor is an alien with two hearts and a time head. Obviously the kids will have two hearts instead of one. Otherwise, it'd be stupid."

* * *

**There is the super short chapter number 8(sorry bout that!)! It's not that long cos as I said, I am a lot slower today than I normally am… Don't worry, tomorrow will be faster!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Week

**_Listening to the music of two hearts underneath my head make me sleep at night. The song of four inside of me make me want the nine months to be over, just so I can hear them in real life._**

* * *

**So, here is number nine. Dang, my creative imagination is on fire! Writing this chapter as I procrastinate on book notes. Which are being "typed" now. Mwahahahahaaa!**

* * *

It was finally the end of September, and I looked more like it was the end of December. It turned out that I had been on the TARDIS far longer than I had meant to; the week turned into three months, due to the fact that being away for three months with the Doctor could only be a week for the Maitland's. That's the issue with time travel, you end up losing track of it after a while. The day we came back was October 7th.

I stomped out of the TARDIS, my stomach bulging in its 26 cm glory, my hands on my hips, and The Doctor trailing behind me slowly, looking down at the ground. The Maitland family stared at me, open mouthed, as I sat in an armchair, genuinely pissed that we had been gone for so long, but not. Angie cleared her throat. "Well, Clara…um…you've gotten bigger…" I scowled at her. "I'm twenty four weeks pregnant, Angelina." I shook my head. "Sorry," I said apologetically. "I just wasn't planning on being more than five months pregnant in a week."

My scowl completely engulfed the Doctor. "You! You said the TARDIS was keeping track!" He shrugged. "I don't know, Clara, I guess she lost track, too!" I sighed, and pouted. "Why doesn't she like me very much? It's not like I've tried to blow her up or anything." Artie got up, and yelled at my stomach, "HOW ARE YOU TWO? IT'S ARTIE! HI!" I shushed him. "Oi! They aren't deaf, you know! As a matter of fact, they even jumped the other day when they heard a Dalek speaking."

The Doctor laughed. "Your face was like you had been hit with a…Sorry. I'll shut up." I looked back at the family. "So, I'm going to be going around the universe. Just until they're born. Then I'll come back, and in time for Christmas." Angie looked at me, confused. "But they're not due till March." I grinned. "Time travel? Five months in a week?" She nodded. "Oh, yeah," she replied, "I forgot. How could I forget about time travelling?"

I got up, and stretched. "Angie, you are so lucky. If you ever get pregnant before you're twenty five, I'll kill you." She retorted, "Alright, Miss 24-years-old." I laughed, and hugged her. "Watch it, Crazy Angie." She kissed my cheek. "Stay safe, Insane Clara." Artie hugged me next. "I hope you bring lots of presents when you get back. I'll be waiting for you guys." Then George. "Clara, I know that Lizzie would be happy for you. I am, too. Just…stay safe. Don't get hurt, and don't lose them." I nodded. "I promise. Thanks for letting me live here." I walked back into the TARDIS, and waved goodbye to the three Maitland's, and waited for the Doctor to finally come in.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier, love." He kissed me. "Sorry I kept you for so long." I laughed and buried my head into his chest, pressing my ear over his left heart. "It's calming…One main beat, the other faint…It's like rain a bit. Much nicer than only one." He laughed. "I think the opposite," he said quietly. "Two is far too normal to me. But one heart is the best." I looked up at him, too short to look straight at him. "Why do you say that?" He held my face, smiling.

"Because I can only exchange half of me for all of you. And that's just not enough. One would be so much nicer. We'd be equal. But you're better than I am. One heart, the greatest human ever, and you are also the most beautiful." I shook my head, blushing. "I'm not right now…Am I?" He kissed me again. "Even when you can't go through doors normally, you'll be my beautiful Clara Oswald."

* * *

**Number ten is neeeeext! I'm thinking about that chapter being the one where Clara and the Doctor talk names, and maybe the TARDIS gets tired of their constant bickering and chooses for them. I'm already stuck on names, so can you guys please help!? Two names, that's all. The ones I like the most, I'll make the TARDIS choose! Ten will probably be up either on Friday or Monday, depending on the feedback. So please help me out! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions

**_Names are hard to think of in pairs. Especially if the children who will have them don't know their father's name. I still don't._**

* * *

**So, I told my best friend about the name problem I was having, and she spat out about ten pairs that I didn't even realise before! I wrote down my favourite two, and I think the TARDIS likes them, as well! Haven't written a disclaimer in a while, so…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM DOCTOR WHO, EXCEPT FOR the twins. **

**KEEP READING TO LEARN THEIR NAMES.**

* * *

"Doctor, you do know that kids need names, right?" I was sitting in the console room, my now 6 month old, 29 centimetres of baby jutting out in front of me. The Doctor continued flicking switches and throwing levers. "Well, of course. But I thought you did that after they're born…" I got up slowly, and put my hands on my back. "Oh, God, I'm already sick of this. I think the Time Twins are, too." He laughed.

"No, you mean Emma and Edmond." I turned around, and scoffed. "OH, NO. I think it's actually Kate and Harrison." He tweaked my nose and said firmly, "Clarice and Jack." I grimaced. "Don't like Clarice. Charlie and Julienne!" "HAILEE AND EMMET!" I was in his face, staring at him. The TARDIS bleeped, and we looked at the screen, where letters were spinning down like the bars of a slot machine. The Doctor crossed his arms. "Well, we can't agree." The TARDIS beeped even more. "Well, those two are not going to be named with the ones you two have in mind. I'm going to choose for you. I've loved these names my entire life. Long time, too." The Doctor and I stared at the screen, waiting patiently.

On the screen, two names appeared. "Marinna and Marcus? Hmm…I like them. Marinna and Marcus…" The Doctor looked like he was thinking about some deep question that would solve every single problem in the universe. But the problem was just two simple little names.

"I love them. They sound perfect! Marinna and Marcus! FINALLY! WE'VE FOUND THEM!" I laughed. "Well, I guess she solved that issue." The Doctor, who had been facing the screen the whole time, suddenly whipped around. "WAIT! There's still one more problem." I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"We still have to figure out middle names!" "Shut up."

* * *

**So, there is number ten! Sorry it took so long, but I got it done! I might be a bit slow to update; I'm having tons of homework. Sophomore year stuff. Uhg.**

**Sooooooooooo I'm super excited! 4 DAYS UNTIL ROMEO AND JULIET COMES OUT! OHMYGOD! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 11, it'll be a good one I hope! **


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1-The Doctor

**_It took a hell of a long time. But I made it. They made it. And I was shocked to see cats._**

* * *

**So, I'm skipping forwards to when Clara is having the twins. Cat nurses are in this, too! **

**NOTE: THIS IS IN TWO PARTS, THE DOCTOR AND THEN CLARA**

* * *

**Part 1: The Doctor**

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital in New New York, where Novice Hame was back in work, and was now helping Clara have our children.

Twins. Clara. My own.

I looked around, the sterile white walls, surrounding me and another man, were seeming to collapse in due to the nervousness I felt coursing through my head. Another strange feeling, nervousness. I was taken out of my state of mental freezing by the man speaking to me. "First one, eh?" I shook my head. "No. Number two and three. They're more like one and two, though. She was like the first…" I shook my head, and held out my hand.

"I'm the Doctor." The other man shook it firmly. "Pimtorthy Jermane, this one will be my sixth." I was shocked. Humans, they could reproduce like a bunch of rabbits! "SIX? Blimey, humans are busy. Sorry, it's just…I'm from the old Earth." Pimtorthy nodded. "Yeah. They're a strange bunch, always surprised when a human girl marries a guy like me from the Boeshane Peninsula."

The place name turned my attention. "Boeshane? Do you by any chance know a Jack Harkness? Face of Boe?" His blank expression told me otherwise. "Okay, no Jack."

Novice Hame walked lightly into the room through a pair of sliding glass doors. "Doctor? Clara is just fine. So are the babies. She said they're called Marcus and Marinna…" I nodded, walking straight past her and into Clara's section of the hospital room.

The walls were white as well, but Clara had a huge window on the left side of her bed, so big, that every building and skyscraper, every river, every patch of apple grass was visible. She didn't even notice that I was there; she was preoccupied, her right arm over her now flat middle, and the other hand playing with one of the babies' hair. Only when I sat down next to her did she speak.

"My mum always used to tell me that when you see a kid, it's different than when you look at your own. I know what she meant." Clara propped herself up, and sat against the two pillows that had cushioned her head. "Which is which? I can't tell…" I felt strange. I never thought I'd have to say those words until now.

"Marinna has a little birthmark on her arm, and Marcus has none. Oh, Mary, shh, shh, don't cry. It's only Daddy. There, there." Marinna had started to cry, and Clara gently lifted her out of the warm box that held her and her brother. "Mary, it's just Daddy here to say hi. Yeah! It's only Daddy. Okay, Doctor, you get to hold her. She's got to get used to seeing you." I awkwardly took my daughter in my arms; I had forgotten almost completely how to hold a baby right. Marinna had one leg sticking out of my hold, and was squirming, squealing at the same time. Clara laughed.

"No, no no, Doctor, you have to keep her close so she won't catch cold. Even here." Marinna was wrapped back in her blanket, and placed back into my arms. She looked up at my face, straight into my eyes, and I felt her hearts, through the blanket, strong and steady.

My daughter.

My only Mary.

* * *

**AND THERE IS CHAPTER ELEVEN, PART ONE! I loved doing this, especially from another perspective. I actually thought this one up as I typed. And it's nearly ten p.m. Talk about MIRACULOUS!**

**So Part Two might be up tomorrow, depending on how much homework I have. But I'll try my best!**

**Thanks to all the people who are still reading after so many chapters!**


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2- Clara

**_I couldn't really believe that I went through twice the pain as my mum did. But it was worth it. Completely worth it._**

* * *

**So here's the second part of chapter 11. I'm also making this up as I go along, so…yeah. PLEASE leave reviews on this chapter! Either this part or both, I don't care, just leave any comments! Thanksssss!**

* * *

"Well, Clara, you did exceedingly well for the short amount of time it took these two to be born. A boy and a girl, as you said." I stared at the cat nurse's face. "No. Not boy and girl. Marcus and Marinna. Nothing else." The nurse looked at me strangely, her whiskers twitching in what I could only assume was annoyance; my not waiting for the Doctor to come to confirm my children's names. She placed the two of them in a clear heated box, white linens folded neatly into a soft bedlike surface for them to sleep on. She then rolled the box-which was on top of a wheeled cart- next to my bed, and smiled. "Congratulations, Clara. I'll go and fetch him." She started towards the door, but I cried out, "WAIT!" She stopped. "Yes, Clara Oswald?" "What's your name?" She purred softly, and said quietly, "I am Novice Hame. The Doctor, in his past life, helped me in a time of need, and helped me to resume my position as a matron here." I nodded. "Thank you, for helping me out." She left the room.

I looked to my left, and watched absent mindedly as hundreds of flying cars whizzed by me, some even waving, and a couple even stopping to say congratulations. I had my hand in the box, stroking the fuzz that was Marcus's hair. I heard the doors open and close, but I didn't mind. I was in my own world, with my son and my daughter. Happy.

"Hello, Clara…" The doctor sat next to me, and I smiled. "My mum always said that when you look at a kid, it's not the same as when you're looking at your own. I get what she meant."

* * *

I was just ready to leave after only a few days. The hospital stench was getting to my nerves; the smell of sterile things, that knid of makes you feel sick after a while cos you can't get used to it really quickly. But during that time, when I stayed in bed, eating God knows what, I tried to recall when I had been brought to the hospital in the first place.

* * *

**_Four Days Earlier_**

_The Doctor and I are leaving the Maitland's from a final pre-post-pregnant visit. We hardly step over the threshold of the TARDIS when I feel something change, when I feel like I've forgotten to go to the bathroom, and have just gone. But no. That's not the case at all._

_Because I look down, and the perfect white floor isn't any other colour. Just…white. I look up at the Doctor, who looks just as nervous as I probably do. "Clara? What…" "My…I might be wrong but I think I'm mostly right…I think my water's just broken." I fling myself down into a chair, and in pain, I yell at his beautiful face, "WHY DID YOU GET ME PREGNANT WITH BLOODY TWINS, YOU IDIOT?!" I relax, and say calmly, "Doctor, I think we should go to a space hospital. Where they won't put our children in a lab." He flips switches at the speed of light, and says, "Okay, time to go to New New York. Well, actually, it's New New New New New New New…" I go into another wave of pain yell, "SHUT UP AND TAKE ME TO A BLOODY HOSPITAL ALREADY!"_

* * *

I stared down at Marinna and Marcus, both asleep, and whispered, "You both get to meet Angie and Artie tomorrow. And celebrate your first Christmas, too. And you both get your first presents. It'll be fun."

* * *

**So, here is the last part of the eleventh chapter!**

**I like this one. It took two days, but I got through it.**

**So, tomorrow, i get to see the first screening of Romeo and Juliet, at 10:45 in the morning. It's totally worth it, though. But I guess the 4/10 rating is because people didn't read that the text was changed so people from this generation could understand it better. I could understand it, anyway, but most other people can't.**

**Yeah, so I'm probably going to be working on Chapter 12 over the week-end. It'll probably be a bit lemon-y! :D**

**Thanks, y'all!**


	13. Chapter 12: After Nine Months of Waiting

**_Just because we were parents now, didn't necessarily we could not do what we had done in the first place. Not at all._**

**Here's number 12! I promised lemon-y, so here it is! My dreams again…:P**

* * *

The Doctor and I walked into the TARDIS, each of us carrying one baby; He held Marinna (he refused to put her down) and I carried Marcus, who was sleeping, as usual. I closed the door behind us, and I held my arm out to the Doctor. "What?" "Give me our daughter so I can put her to bed," I said, coming closer. "Because then…" He looked at me, questioning what I was saying. "What then?" "Then we can do what we haven't been able to do in a really long time." He caught on. "Oh. Oh. OH! Okay. Here you go." He hastily put Marinna in my arms, and kissed me. "Please don't be long, alright?" I snorted, and said, "Yeah, like I'd take forever."

I carried Marcus and Marinna into their nursery, which was just next to the room that I had stayed in by myself before the Doctor started sleeping there with me. I put Mary in the pink cot, Marcus in the blue. I clapped said, "Okay, let's see if they work." Then, on the ceiling, the walls, and even the floor, stars and galaxies swirled around the room. The two of them stopped crying, and were silent. I smiled. "Just like me. It's beautiful."

I whispered good night, and went back to the console room, where the Doctor was waiting. He smiled and hugged me. "Thank you." I kissed his neck, and casually took his coat off, and smiled. "I've been waiting. You know how in the hospital, I was impatient to leave? That's why." He ran his hands up and down my arms, and wrapped his arms around my back, unzipping the red dress I was wearing and letting fall to the floor. "I've been waiting, too. You're not the only one who's been missing it."

I undid his bowtie and began to unbutton his shirt. "Well," I said, "Right after they were born, I think my hormone levels just shot up. Like, when you came in, I had to control myself to keep from attacking you." He laughed and kicked off his shoes. "At least we can shag again. That's nice." I pulled his trousers to the ground. "Yeah, I've been waiting forever."

He kissed me, holding my cheeks while I folded my arms around his neck, pulling myself up and securing myself by locking my legs around his waist. We began to get carried away, my teeth constantly biting his lower lip, him doing the exact same thing, all by accident. I broke away, and he turned us around, so I was sitting on the console, and he was in front of me. I quickly pulled my pants off, and the Doctor just threw them on the pile of clothes under his feet.

I grabbed his neck and brought his lips back to mine, while he pulled my lower back closer to him. We both kept our lips moving, only stopping to breathe deeply when he went into me. I began to say his name, not once, but over and over again. He kept on going, not tiring, not stopping. I got louder, and he got closer, more frenzied, after months of being away from this amount of closeness. When he finally let go of everything, I was breathing in deep breaths, no amount of air able to fill my lungs completely. I hugged him.

"Wow. That seemed like the first time." He laughed, just as breathless as I was. "Same place too. Thanks. I think we both needed that a lot." I nodded. "Yeah. Eight months is way too long to stay from shagging you each day." His smiled dropped. "I guess we can't have any more shag days. Only nights." I sighed. "Maybe, when they're older, we could have just Doctor and Clara time. Leave them with Angie and Artie for a day. After all, a day can be long here." He kissed me long and deep. "Yeah. It is."

* * *

**Okay, chapter number twelve! I already have number thirteen written in my notebook of stories, so I'll be working to get that one up as quickly as I can. Thanks to everyone, for the nearly 3, 600 views since September 24****th****! I find it amazing that it's that high.**

**Any Whoufflé (I love my lines from 11 at night!) hope you all like the next chapter! I used an idea I loved from NoLongerAGuest. The Doctor will learn how to! Thanks for the idea!**

**So, keep on Whoufflé-ing and stay tuned! 3**


	14. Chapter 13: The Doctor Is Surprised

**_I promised them a Christmas with Angie and Artie. They got that, but the Doctor and I got no sleep._**

**Here is the chapter that was inspired by NoLongerAGuest. I really loved it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing from Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor and I arrived at the Maitland home on December 10th, and Angie and her boys had already taken the liberty to put two cots in the attic space that used to be my room, and would be again every alternating week. He Doctor told me not to worry a single bit; He wouldn't have them more than a few days.

The night before Christmas Day, I was sleeping in my mum's old rocking chair from when I was a baby, on the call to wake the second either Marinna or Marcus began to cry. I immediately got up when I heard my daughter's distinct, high pitched wail touch my ears, and shook the Doctor awake, sleeping in my bed. "Oi, Chin Boy, it's your turn now. You change her nappy." He sat up, and laughed nervously. "Clara, we constituted that you do that." I pulled him up out of bed by the arm. "Well, you need to do that job when I'm sick. They might get even sicker than me if I do it at that point." I picked Marinna out of her cot, and set her down onto a makeshift changing table, which was really a short book case with rails on the sides and a rubbish bin attached to the left.

"Okay, so first…OI! YOU WON'T GET OUT THAT EASY!" He shuffled back to me, and his face had the look of a child who had to do something they absolutely hated and dreaded. I stared at him. "You do memorise things fast, yeah?" He nodded. "Clara, I memorised the entire timeline of the universe by the smallest details. I'll remember." I got to work, and stopped. "Wait, you've watched me. I know you have. You do it this time." He groaned, and started, pausing every so often to make sure that he was getting it right.

"Where's the powder thing?" "Right in front of you. NOT THE WHOLE THING, IT'LL GET EVERYWHERE!" He finished that part. "Now… bring it up, left tab…wait, no, right…" I grabbed his hands. "Left one on, right one on, and then pyjamas. Done. See? It's not so bad." He picked her up and back into her cot. I tweaked his nose. "You get to do it next time with Mark. But be careful, he sometimes goes when you least expect it. Be prepared. I'll try not to laugh." He smiled. "How do you do it so well? I mean, you act as if you've had loads of children." I shrugged. "I guess I just…I think mums just know. Like we brought them home, and I knew everything I had to do, like I had it programmed into my head. Like all the women and mums since the beginning have learned it so well, they just pass it on in their daughter's DNA." He kissed me, and said softly, "I love when you explain stuff like that, in a way a Time Lord would. Clara, my Clara." I hugged him, and felt so lucky that he was the father of my children, that he was my husband, and that e could always help me if it meant I would be happy. "I love you, Doctor." "And I love you, Clara."

* * *

**Oh, Lord, that was a huge bout of writer' block I had there! I'm really sorry it took so long! Thanks so, so, SOOOO much for waiting! I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15, Part One: Growing Up Quickly

**_I would wait for the week that the Doctor had them, and they would come back a bit bigger. And thank God I never missed the biggest things._**

**Here is a cute thing, I just had to update. It's been too long for me! Stupid school.**

**Week 1: Crawling**

"Come on, Marinna! Come to Mummy! You'll get your play mobile, sweetheart. Come on, love, crawl to Mummy!" We were in the twins bedroom of the TARDIS, and Marinna was sitting up, not sure of what to do. She cried out, and I got onto my stomach. "Marinna, come here, love." She fell forwards onto her hands, and hesitantly lifted up one leg, then the other, and, smiling widely, crawled over to me. "GOOD JOB, MARY! You can be with Mark now! Yeah! Come on, let's go see Daddy!" I walked slowly to the playroom right next to the room, and the Doctor grinned and picked her up as soon as she entered to star themed nursery. "Oh, my stars, Marinna! Good job, love!"

I smiled as the Doctor swung her around in a circle, her now solid brown hair flying a bit in the breeze. Marcus crawled to me as fast as a walking toddler, and held up his arms. "Mark, do you want to be swung, too?" He nodded, and I did that for him. And I realized something. Being a little girl, I was always dreading all of the nappy changing and endless nights awake to the beautiful horrible song that was a baby screaming, but if I hadn't done any of this, hadn't travelled, fallen in love with the Doctor, my children wouldn't be here to keep me grounded.

**Week 2: Words**

The Doctor and I carried Marinna and Marcus through the Maitland's front door and into the living room. Angie immediately sat down and smiled brightly. "Hello, Mary! Hello Mark! How are you?" Marcus looked up at his father, who smiled broadly, than to me. He spoke, very clearly, "Dalek!" I spun my head to look at the Doctor, whose mouth was agape with surprise. Marinna laughed and said, in a trilling giggle, "Dalek!" I started laughing and hugged them both. "Look at you, growing up so fast!" The doctor sat on the floor, and fumbled in his pockets, and brought out a picture of me and him, the day that the twins were born. He pointed to me, holding Marinna. "Who's that?" They both said, "MUMMY!" "And that there?" "DADDY!" He chuckled and kissed their foreheads. "You both are like Time Lords." I said confused, "How are they like Time Lords?" He turned to me. "Well, Time Lord children's minds develop at a very fast rate, and at about seven or so years old, they have the mind of an adult human. So, they can learn incredibly fast when they are babies. And Mary and Mark have that same learning speed." I nodded, and said slowly, "So, them being half Time Lord makes them smarter?" He smiled his one sided smile. "Something like that." I punched his arm and laughed. "Shut up, I'm smart too!" He kissed me on the lips, and said, "Yes, Clara, you are. One of the smartest people I've ever met."

* * *

**OH MY GOD, THAT TOOK LONG! I hope nobody lost faith in the story since I've not updated in FOREVER. Sorry about such a short chapter, it'll have to be another two-parter…Homework is getting in the way of working on the story, and so is my mum. Uhg. Well, as always, please review with ideas for the future! I NEED THEM, GUYS. MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS INTENSE! Thanks!**


End file.
